This protocol aims to study the safety and effects of a cationic liposome, P-Ethyl dimyriotoyl phophatidyl choline (EDMPC): cholesterol complexed to an expression plasmid containing human CFTR DNA (hCFTR). This study is a double-blind, placebo controlled dose ranging study in the nasel epithelium of patients with mild to moderate CF lung disease. The nose provides a convenient model to test the safety and efficacy of this vector system, and the nasal PD can be used to measure the efficacy of gene transfer, along with other molecular techniques.